1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stepper motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stepper motors are typically used as motors for precise positioning control in OA apparatuses and industrial apparatuses.
A stepper motor includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor is rotatably supported on the inner side of the stator. In a hybrid-type stepper motor, windings are wound around magnetic pole teeth of the stator, and a permanent magnet is arranged in the rotor.
In a stepper motor, current flows through the windings. This generates a rotating magnetic field, and rotates the rotor by a predetermined step angle. With a stepper motor, the step angle of rotation is determined by the number of poles of the stator and the rotor.
In a stepper motor, normally, windings are wound around all the magnetic pole teeth of the stator. This results in a large number of coil winding steps. In recent years, various techniques have been proposed in the art relating to a winding structure of a stator of a stepper motor aiming at reducing the number of winding turns of a stepper motor.
For example, JP-A-2009-60765 discloses a synchronous motor, in which a winding is wound around the back yoke for every other slot of the stator. Two teeth together forming a slot where a winding is wound are in phase with each other and of opposite polarities from each other.
JP-A-2000-50610 discloses a permanent magnet-type stepper motor, in which adjacent salient poles of the stator are provided as a pair. These salient poles are integrally linked together by a linking member containing a magnetic material. A single driver winding is wound around the linking member of each pair.